Jacob and Renesmee Mine Forever
by ShatteredLoveStory
Summary: Mine Forever focuses more on the emotions and feelings of Jake and Nessie instead of a dramatic action paced storyline. It deals with Nessie growing up, her feelings, Jake's feelings and it also explores the depth of the imprint and how that affects their relationship. A perfect story for all Jake and Nessie fans. Enjoy -
1. Chapter 1

**Preview. New Story. Review.**

_Jacob_

I stood at the window watching Nessie running around outside playing ball with Emmett. Such a simple sight yet such a magnificent thing to me. I watched her as she ran and her hair blew across her face in the wind and she laughed. The sound was my personal heaven, Nessie was my personal angel. There was no point of life, no point of this world, no point of my existence without her, she meant everything and I would do absolutely anything for her. Literally anything, I'd give my own life for her. Whenever she asked me something I couldn't refuse, I felt it was my duty to give her anything she wanted and needed in life. Who was I to refuse her anything? Surely the most perfect person in this world deserved anything she wanted.

Nessie celebrated her thirteenth birthday just last week. She's only been alive for four years but nobody counts her earth years. Her physicality, mind and appearance are that of a thirteen year old girl. Carlisle had done all the adding. Sometimes it makes me sad that Nessie grows so fast and I think she needed some more time to just be a child. I've had to keep my distance from Nessie for a while right now which has been agony. I'm still allowed to see her obviously but I've had to limit my alone time with her because along with her growth Nessie has also been starting to develop in other ways and she's started to crush on me. She won't admit it yet but sometimes if I touch her hand or something I'll see her thoughts even when she doesn't mean to be projecting them. Edward had told me she'd been seeing me in a different light aswell. Don't get me wrong I have no aversion to this whatsoever but I wish she would wait until she's a little older and quite honestly even though I know it's wrong I don't think I could trust myself around her when she feels like this. As I said I feel this strong need to give her anything and everything she asked for. I turned around to walk down the stairs and I heard Nessie run in and she jumped straight into my arms practically throwing herself at me.

'Where have you been Jake?' she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. I hated hearing her sound sad, I was determined to fix it.

'Just busy, doing things, patrolling, sleeping' I assured her, I didn't want her to think it was because of her.

'I missed you' she sighed burying her head in my neck.

'You have no idea how much I've missed you' I answered her truthfully stroking her hair.

Me and Nessie have always had a very strong and open relationship with one another, when she was 10 I explained about imprinting on her. We thought it was best to tell her when she was young instead of it becoming a shock to her later on in life.

'Can we go to the beach or somewhere Jake?' she asked me staring at me with her big beautiful brown eyes. She was so breathtakingly gorgeous. She wanted to go to the beach with me, it was an innocent enough request, and how could I refuse her? Edward would give me hell later but she sounded sad and I needed to make it up to her. She was my everything.

'Sure' I said and she smiled a huge grin and ran off to change.


	2. Chapter 2

'**It's alright just wait and see your string of lights are still bright to me' – Taylor Swift**

**REVIEW & ENJOY**

When she came back she was wearing a tightly fitted purple tank top, which complimented her wonderfully and a pair of _very _short demin shorts. Honestly if she didn't have a family like us protecting her I shivered to think of what would happen. Her long bronze curls were flowing all down her shoulders and her eyes were wide and bright, she was so perfect I sighed.

'So who's driving?' she asked, winking at me.

I raised one eyebrow, 'haha very funny' I teased as I climbed into the car and started the engine. It was 12 noon now and Bella and Edward would probably be back by 3 so I'd get her back by then. Nessie was unusually silent during the drive down to La Push, she stared out the window quietly and I longed to hear what she was thinking.

'Are you okay, Ness?' I asked, just to make sure.

'Erm, I'm fine' she said looking down fiddling with her hair. She definitely wasn't fine, I could tell.

'Nessie, please' I pleaded, I needed to know what was up

'Let's just get to the beach first' she said with finality.

I sighed and sped up, thirteen year old girls…

When we were there I opened the door for her to get out and I saw a young boy bare chested wolf whistle at her. That made me extremely angry, I started towards him.

'Jake, no' I heard Nessie plead behind me but I was already right next to the boy. I breathed heavily in front of him and my muscles tensed, he shot a frantic glance at Nessie and walked away.

I walked back towards my Nessie.

'Jake' she complained

'I won't have anyone whistling at you Nessie, okay?'

She nodded silently.

We started to walk along the beach to the log where we always used to come and sit when she was little and she took hold of my hand. My heart skipped a beat and the right thing to do would to have let go but she was already sad and I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I just held her hand.

When we reached the log we both sat down and stared at the beach silently, it was a beautiful day, the sky was bright blue and the sun was up in the sky, it was so bright and the water was sparkling like crystals.

'You love me right Jacob?' Nessie asked, breaking the silence with her beautiful belle chime like voice. What an odd question to ask, why would she doubt my love for her?

'You know I love you Nessie, don't be silly, I love you more than anything in the world' I said and I stroked her hair gently to reassure her, 'I truly do' I whispered.

'Then why have you been avoiding me?' she said and her voice cracked on the last word. I felt my heart break, so she had noticed and she thought I was avoiding her because I didn't love her, she would never fathom the idea that I was keeping my distance because I loved her too much. I didn't know how to explain this to her, I really didn't.

'I'm not' I said quietly, it was a cheap cop out reply and I know she wouldn't see through it for one second but it was worth a try.

She got up abruptly off the log and she started to pace around back and forth and then she stopped short facing me. Her beauty completely took my breath away.

'Emmett told me it's because you think I'm _crushing_ on you' she said, her voice icy. I growled lowly, how I hated that big burly vampire and his ice blonde Barbie wife always corrupting Nessie's beautiful mind against me.

'Emmett doesn't know a thing' I said bitterly through my teeth.

Then she bent down in front of me and rested her head on my knees before she looked up into my face.

'So that's not true?' she said, sounding hopeful.

'No it's not' I decided I needed to tell her, she was my life and my everything after all so why should I keep any secrets from her? I cleared my throat.

'Assuming you have in fact started developing feelings for me Nessie, you're much too young to start seeing me in that way right now and vice versa so I figured if we kept our distance, which has been complete and utter agony then we would both not lead us into a path of temptation because you're only thirteen and I'm seventeen and you haven't been alive nearly long enough. That and also I don't want you to feel you have to choose me because you're my imprint. You deserve to have a free choice and I love you more than anything in this world to stop you from that.' I sighed heavily and looked down into her eyes; she climbed back up on top of the log and faced me.

'Everything's weird Jake' she said and she looked down blushing. I gently tilted her face back up.

'Tell me what's weird Nessie' I begged her.

Her face started to grow hot again, so beautiful but I just waited patiently for her to continue.

'I thought you were my best friend and now I start imagining things and it gets weird and some nights I dream about you kissing me' she spoke the words very quickly and looked down again getting very red in the face. A part of me was triumphantly hooting in the back of my head. Nessie dreamt about me kissing her? No stop it Jake she's just a child.

'Nessie it isn't weird, it just means that you're growing up and you're starting to have different feelings but you still are so young so you can't act on your feelings right now.' I stroked her silky hair gently and brushed my fingers across her cheek.

'Jake in a few months I'll be fourteen and a few months after that fifteen and by the end of the year I'll probably be sixteen. My mind is miles ahead and I know what I want, I want you and not just because you're my imprint or because I have to it's because I want you and I love you. We both know I'm not really thirteen, I feel things. I, I well…' she looked away, 'I think I'm falling in love with you.' She rushed the words out and then immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Yes definitely still so innocent, and in love _with me._ But she was too young to be in love, she couldn't know that she wanted me just yet, she just thought she did because I was always around her. She hadn't had any experience ever before. Still hearing the words come out of her lips, the only girl I'd ever want to hear say those words was pure ecstasy. My body and mind were floating on cloud nine right at this moment. For the first time in my life _I _was speechless.

She leaned closer to me and rested her head on my shoulders.

'I know you're in love with me aswell' she whispered into my neck and I could feel her warm breath tingling. Pleasure. Oh this was so wrong, but it felt so right, every part of my being ached to hold her and touch her and kiss her and reassure her I was in love with her, the part of me that felt the aching need to give her anything she wanted. But the other part of my mind was rational and logic, she was young, a child, and while I loved her with every inch of my soul more than life itself I didn't think that I was _in _love with her? Surely as she grew up I knew I'd be in love with her but in love with her right now? At this very moment? I wasn't sure of my answer so I gently got up and walked over to the sea and of course she followed.

'What, did I say something? I'm sorry' she said as tears pricked her eyes.

I hugged her tightly to my chest, 'no sweetie, no you didn't do anything, no I promise, it just took me by surprise that's all, I love you Nessie more than you'll ever know' and I hugged her for ages reassuring every part of her that I loved her unconditionally.


	3. Chapter 3

'**Not a girl not yet a woman' – Britney Spears**

**REVIEW.**

Nessie came bounding up to me as I pulled up to her house and stepped out of my car, her face was flushed and she looked extremely happy to see me even though I had only seen her just yesterday. My heart started to ache, how did I ever deserve such a beautiful perfect angel in my life?

'Jake, Jake!' she exclaimed shouting as she threw herself into my arms and I crushed her to my chest and buried my face in her hair. Too soon she pulled back.

'I've got something to tell you' she said pursing her lips and smiling and twirling around, she was so magnificent and breath taking.

'What is it sweetheart?' I asked her

'I started my period today' she stated, her eyes wide, innocent and very matter-of-factly.

Oh. Hmm. So not exactly what I was expecting, I didn't quite know what to say and I was sure my face was getting flushed. On the other hand I did feel flattered that she actually wanted to share this information with me, it meant she trusted me and she felt like I should be a part of everything to do with her life, which I should.

'Well that's great Nessie' I told her and she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly as I returned the embrace. And it really was great, Bella and everyone had been worried she might not be able to have children when she was older because of her half vampire side but apparently she had more human in her.

'Can we go to hunt?' she said shyly. She always felt embarrassed when she needed to go and hunt, and she wouldn't go with anyone but me. She felt that drinking blood was gross and unusual and it made her feel better to go with me because I was a human and I ate normal food aswell. She felt half and half like me. She didn't need to go as often as the rest of her family but she did need to go occasionally and she would usually wait until she was really thirsty and she couldn't take it anymore.

'Sure Ness' I said kissing the top of her head.

'Why don't you get a head start while I go phase?' I told her and she smiled

'I'll beat you' she giggled and took off into the forest.

I quickly got undressed behind a nearby tree and tied my shorts to my ankle and phased chasing after her. Being in my wolf form felt so free and liberating, I chased Nessie's scent through the forest. I could see her hair flowing down her back blowing in the wind ahead, she had a short white strapless cotton dress on even though it was only early spring and still chilly. Nessie didn't get as cold as normal people. She was truly an angel. I ran even faster to catch up with her, my paws scraping in the ground and when she turned round and saw me she quickly climbed onto my back as I ran further into the forest. We always used to do this when she was little; it would make the hunting trip more exciting and appealing for her. We hadn't done if for a while, I thought it was something she had grown out of and it pleased me to know she still liked to do it occasionally. When I could catch a scent of elk and deer I slowed down and Nessie jumped off.

'That was fun' she laughed burying her head into my furry neck. I rubbed my head against her. The sound of her voice was glorious.

Then she pulled away and sighed letting her senses take over as her eyes caught on a large deer and she leaped on it draining it of blood. She was always embarrassed of me seeing her drink blood but I thought the sight was marvellous. Any picture with Nessie painted in it was perfect. After another two deer's Nessie hopped back on my back again and we sped back through the forest but not all the way back. Nessie had told me she wanted to speak with me so we stopped and I quickly phased back and she hugged me tightly.

We sat down on the mossy floor whilst Nessie picked at the bluebells on the ground.

'My dad wants to speak with you when we get back' she said sadly.

'Okay, do you not want him to?' I asked her.

'Not really, I don't want him to get mad at you' she said worried. She was so sweet.

'Don't worry Ness, Edward's a saint and anyways I'm not afraid of the big bad vampire' I said sarcastically and she laughed. 'I'll be fine Ness' I said again reassuring her.

I was fairly certain of the lecture I was going to receive of Edward, about not going too far and she's only young and blah blah blah, I'd heard it all before. He really needed to stop treating me like I was a child.

Still playing with the bluebells looking down at the grass Nessie said 'Jake, I don't like this period thing, I've got bellyache. I really don't like it.' She sounded upset but I didn't know how to comfort her on this problem.

'Er Ness, don't you think you should speak to Bella or Rose or someone about this?' I said suggestively and then her head popped up and she looked me straight in the eye.

'I wanted to talk to you, I did talk to them but I don't want to anymore. I thought you'd care; you're my best friend, my _future _boyfriend right? Sorry I won't ask you next time' and she looked like she was about to cry so I reached across and held her hand tightly. She had confided in me and trusted me and I was grateful for that with all of my heart.

'No, you can talk to me. I'm sorry; you can tell me about anything. Why don't we go inside and watch one of your favourite films and we'll get you some Tylenol yeah? Dr Jake to the rescue' and she giggled. My favourite sound in the whole wide world.


	4. Chapter 4

'**Never grow up' – Taylor Swift**

**REVIEW.**

When we got back we watched the Hannah Montana movie again for the 1937916 time. Nessie never got bored of it, it was her favourite film and she sung all the songs. She had wanted to be a famous singer one day and she had a beautiful voice but she couldn't because she couldn't make herself well known because of the not aging thing. It made me sad that Nessie would have to hide away, moving from place to place. After we had watched it and I had given her some medicine she fell asleep safe and soundly on my chest. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily and her heart beat was racing. So perfect.

Well everything _was _perfect until I saw Edward and Bella walk through the door. Bella was holding several shopping bags and she smiled curtly at me and walked through into the kitchen. Edward's eyes glazed over Nessie and then he looked at me.

'Jacob' he said

I nodded at him.

'I'd like to speak to you in the kitchen if you wouldn't mind, carry Renesmee upstairs and then I'll have a word with you.'

Hmph, who did he think he was speaking to? About I'd like to have a word with you. I put up with the bloodsucker because of Nessie and Bella but I was going to have a few words with him myself if he continued to speak to me like that.

He raised his eyebrow as he walked into the kitchen. I gently lifted Nessie up off me and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, she was so feather light. I placed her on her bed and put her pastel blue blanket on top of her so she wouldn't get cold; she looked like an angel sleeping. Something underneath her pillow caught my eye so I slowly very carefully lifted the pillow and removed the white enveloped letter addressed _Jacob._ I debated whether or not to open it, if she wanted me to have it she would have given it to me but maybe she was waiting, but it was addressed to _me _so I decided to open it anyways. She was my whole entire life; she didn't need to keep any secrets from me. I put the letter into my pocket as I examined her room, it had been decorated. It was ice blue and silver and she had photos of me and her everywhere. She' also inked my name with hearts in little spaces on the walls and she had kept every single present I had ever brought and made her, bracelets, dream catchers, earrings, ornaments. She'd also kept in a drawer all the pictures we'd drawn together when she was young, the birthday cards, Christmas cards, Valentine's Day cards. Even though me and Nessie weren't romantic yet we'd always still been each other's valentines.

I smiled as I slowly closed her door and walked down the stairs to talk with the leech. I walked into the kitchen where Bella and Edward were sat on opposite sides of the table looking very serious like they were discussing an important court case. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

'So what did you and Renesmee do today?' Edward asked me.

'We went hunting, then we came back, we watched a film and fell asleep.' I said automatically. So what was this? An interview? Was I on trial? Best check underneath the table for the recorder. I saw Edward laugh once.

'No Jacob' he said 'this isn't an interview; it's just that Renesmee is getting older and we trust you completely but…'

'But what?' I cut him off 'If you trusted me so much you wouldn't feel the need to hold an official meeting' I said harshly

'Renesmee is growing up Jake; we need to make sure you don't take advantage of that, she's still a child' Edward said as calmly as ever.

'Take advantage?' I scoffed, how dare he 'I love Nessie more than anything, the hell I would take advantage of her!' I was seething.

'Jake we know but Nessie doesn't know about anything like sex or that yet, she's completely innocent' Bella said with her gold amber eyes shining

'What? Where the hell did sex come into this? She's, she's 13!' I said getting up from my seat.

'Oh please, don't tell me you've never thought about it, you know for a fact she's growing up and she's closer to fourteen every single day' Bella chastised me

'I don't need this' I said furiously walking out of the house and slamming the door on my way out. I heard Bella shout for me to come back but I ignored her and ran in my human form all the way back to La Push.

'Jake' my dad greeted me, eating a bowl of pasta.

'Hey dad' I said as I walked upstairs into my bedroom and fiercly shut the door.

Annoying stupid patronizing bloodsuckers. How could they think I'd ever take advantage of my Nessie? I lay down on my bed and thought things through. I felt ashamed to admit I had once thought about having sex with Nessie but it wasn't Nessie now. In my head I pictured an older Nessie; a Nessie who had stopped aging now, but that wasn't so bad was it? I didn't want to do anything like that with her now, she was still so young. My heart hurt being away from her now, I missed her already. I suddenly remembered the note from earlier as I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it. A small part of me felt bad but I was very curious.

It read:

_Dear My Jacob_

_You're the very best person in my whole entire life and I'm so lucky to have you and I'm completely in love with you and you're the only boy I'll ever ever want. And I love you more than anything and it isn't because of the imprint it's because I love YOU. But I will wait because I'm 'too young' but I know what I want for my fifteenth birthday and that isn't far away. I want you to kiss me. I love you Jake._

_Love Your Nessie_

I read the small note over and over again and I was sure a tear escaped my eye. Nessie loved me more than anything or anyone in the world? For some unfathomable reason I realised that Nessie loved me like I loved her imprint or not. And for her fifteenth birthday she wanted me to kiss her. Well I could do that, if that's what she wanted of course. I had to start trusting her and believe that she really was growing up even if I didn't want her to and Edward and Bella were right. She was getting closer to fourteen every single day. I would miss the little Nessie, taking her to the beach, making up games to get her to drink the blood on trips, sneaking her things she wasn't supposed to have but in her place I would get a beautiful grown up angelic girl who I could love in every way possible. We just had to get through the awkward teenage years but none of that matters the only thing that matters is my beautiful Renesmee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah yeah REVIEW**

After reading Nessie's note again and again I finally fell asleep and didn't wake until 5am in the morning, I'd slept through the day and night. I must be underestimating how tired I was. All I knew was that I had to go and see Nessie because I was starting to hurt being away from her and I longed to see my angels face again. I got up and got showered quickly and dressed and without waking my dad ran down the stairs and out the door and decided to run again human pace back to the Cullen's. I followed Bella and Edward's scent to the main house, good that meant Nessie was in the cottage by herself so I ran towards the cottage. I decided to go through the window as it would be more fun so I threw a rock up to her window and she looked out immediately. She had bed hair and she looked as beautiful as ever. She smiled hugely when she saw me and opened her window as far as it could open and I leaped up soundlessly shutting the window back on my way in. She was in light pink pyjama shorts and a vest top and her messy curls hung to her waist.

'Jake' she shouted in delight as she wrapped her arms around me and lifted herself up onto me and wrapped her legs around my waist.

'I missed you' she whispered into my neck.

'I missed you too' I replied.

'I wish you could stop over Jake, whenever I fall asleep on you I dream perfectly.'

'I'd like to Ness but Edward would never allow it' I told her. I'd stay every single night to make sure Nessie slept safe and soundly but the leech would never allow me to.

'I will ask' she insisted.

'You're wasting your time Ness' I laughed.

We then sat down on her bed and she told me what she had done yesterday and how bored she had been. I then decided I should tell her that I read the note.

'When I put you to bed yesterday I found your note Ness under your pillow it was addressed to me soo…'

She cut me off 'So you read it?'

I nodded; I didn't want her to get mad at me. She was quiet for a few moments.

'Are you mad at me?' I asked her

'No' she said a little too quickly.

I hugged her tightly 'I thought it was very lovely, I read it until I fell asleep'

She started to smile 'really?' she asked

'Yes really' I told her.

She looked different today. Older. She'd definitely be fourteen in week or so.

She pulled back and looked me nervously in the face; her eyes were wide and curious but also hesitant. She held her hand up to my face and I knew she was about to use her gift on me. She showed me us in the exact same position we were in now except that we were kissing each other. I gently pulled her hand back from my face and the vision disappeared.

'No Ness' I said very softly still holding her hand, 'you said you're fifteenth'

'Yes, but I'm fourteen very soon I've decided to change the deadline' she answered

'Deadline?' I questioned her 'Nessie a kiss isn't something that is planned, it just happens'

'Okay' she challenged me 'let it just happen now'

'Nessie I can't' I insisted but the way she was staring at me my resolve was crumbling. It was in my blood to give her anything and everything she wanted as long as it wouldn't hurt her.

I guessed she could read it in my face. She grabbed my both hands.

'One little kiss? One tiny little peck on the lips? Please?' she pleaded. It wouldn't hurt her would it? One little kiss? I was torn but in the end as usual I decided to give the princess what she wanted, what she deserved. It wasn't that I didn't want it, of course I did, I just thought she was too young but a tiny little kiss wouldn't harm her, most fourteen year old girls had kissed guys by now hadn't they? So I slowly lent in and very gently brushed my lips across hers. Before she had time to part her lips and deepen the kiss as she was preparing to I lightly pulled away and then she hugged me securely.

'Thank you' she whispered

'I love you' I replied

'Kiss me again'

'Nessie we can't be intimately involved like that right now'

She pulled away and sighed, 'okay but will you stay the night?' she pleaded

'I'll ask' I promised as I kissed the top of her head.

We talked for an hour until I heard Bella and Edward's footsteps slowly approach the cottage. I bolted downstairs and Nessie followed and we flicked on the television.

'Renesmee?' I heard Bella called as the door opened loudly

'In here mom' Nessie answered as Bella came into the living room followed by Edward.

'Jake' she exclaimed 'what are you doing here so early?'

I didn't even bother to answer her I was still pissed at them and she gave up and walked into the kitchen.

I tried very hard not to think about kissing Nessie earlier but I slipped and in that instant Edward asked me to come and speak with him outside.

'I don't want to' I replied curtly and Nessie held my hand tightly

'Jacob, you don't really have a choice, Renesmee is my daughter and…'

I stood up, breaking hands with Nessie and looked him directly in the face

'And what? So I kissed her, barely, that's hardly taking advantage you're really not one to lecture me on taking advantage of somebody younger'

'Don't you dare talk to me like that in my own house, about my own daughter, from now on I don't want you to see her anymore until she's older and that's final'

'WHAT?' Nessie screamed behind me 'you can't stop Jake from seeing me, it hurts when he's away from me'

'You'll get used to it; I won't have my thirteen year old daughter messing around with a seventeen year old. You can see him when you're older' he said softly to Nessie.

'You can't do that' I spat at him 'you can't keep me away from her'

He was about to answer when Bella came in and put her hand on his shoulder.

'Edward' she said softly 'you can't keep them apart, they'll both grow to hate us and they will find ways to be with each other anyway'

Edward stiffened 'he kissed her'

'I don't want you kissing her Jake; I don't care what she tells you, she's too young'

'You're never too young to love' Nessie insisted

'Yes but kissing leads to other things and you're thirteen. No kissing Jacob or I will personally keep you apart until you're older. End of' Bella's voice rang with authority as she kissed the top of Nessie's head but I swear I heard Nessie whisper 'we'll see about that.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Cute chapter/**

**Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult but it's real – Taylor Swift **

**Review _**

The next few weeks around Nessie were tense and awkward. Edward was always at the cottage and he always accompanied us on our hunting trips. I was starting to go completely insane, me and Ness couldn't talk properly or anything, stupid nosy bloodsucker. We celebrated Nessie's 14th which was great but she looked closer to fifteen every hour. She looked flawless as always, she was so beautiful. My angel was starting to look grown up and even more beautiful if that were possible, she had grown a few inches more and her body was a little fuller but she was still as skinny as ever! I had asked Bella if I could stay the night but she had told me that she didn't think that was the best idea and to wait until Nessie was older. At eight I got up to leave hugging Nessie fiercly, I would miss her so much even if it was just for the night. I'd be back here again in the morning.

'I love you Jake' she said burying her head in my chest and then she started to cry. I pulled back and held her face in my hands.

'What's wrong sweetheart?' I asked her, I hated it when she cried, it literally broke my heart. I saw Edward look up from his book and sigh heavily as he slowly got up and left the room, like that'd make any difference. Could hear us with his ears anyway and could read our minds. Never any privacy.

'I miss you Jake' she said, 'I only get certain hours to be with you; I can't talk to you properly about how I feel or anything, I have bad dreams because you're not there, my mom and dad are ruining my life' and then she sobbed into my chest. That'd hurt Edward's ice cold heart. With Nessie's confession Bella and Edward slowly came back into the living room looking very upset and hurt.

'I'm sorry Renesmee, it was absolutely never mine and your mother's intention to ruin your life we love you more than anything we just don't want you to be in a relationship like that yet, to let things get too far, we just didn't want you to grow up too fast' Edward said gently.

Nessie still had her head in my neck 'but I do grow up fast' she cried 'stop trying to restrain me, just let me grow up, let me be with Jacob'

I saw Bella nudge Edward and he reluctantly took a step forward and reached out for Nessie who resisted but let go of me and stood in front of her father.

'Renesmee, I am so very sorry for being so harsh and extreme but from now on I will give you permission to date Jake' he said with great effort, I saw Bella smile and Nessie's eyes stopped watering and her face lit up.

'But' Edward continued 'there are rules. You must be back by 9 on weekdays and at least two half days a week you must spend with us and the rest of the family. On the weekend back by 11.' And then he sighed and looked embarrassed. 'And of course, you'll be sixteen by the end of this year and I know it's not modern but I'd really rather you wait until marriage to have sex.'

'DAD please don't have a _sex _talk with me' Nessie gasped and I laughed aloud, the expression on her face was priceless. Alice and Rose had talked to Nessie all about sex a few weeks back and she hadn't wanted to speak to me about it but we didn't have any privacy so that was probably the reason. I'm sure it would be very awkward if she brought it up. I couldn't believe Edward was letting me date Nessie. She looked more fifteen than fourteen anyways and she would be in a few weeks and then she'd be sixteen the next month, she was growing up so fast.

'I know you're embarrassed but I just want you to know' he said and he glanced at me also.

'So can I go out now?' Nessie asked in pure delight

'Yes you can, back by 11' Bella said as Nessie bolted through the door and I ran straight after her.

It was so great being free and it was so liberating that we ran all the way to our beach without stopping, Nessie laughing as the wind blew in her face. When we reached our beach I grabbed hold of Nessie's hand and she smiled. Apart from a few stray walkers with their dogs the beach was practically empty and it was sunset, it was breath taking but nothing compared to the girl beside me. We walked to our rock and watched the waves quietly for a few minutes.

'I love you Nessie' I told her and she smiled and blushed. She was absolutely glorious.

And then I leaned over and kissed her cheek, her soft creamy skin was wonderful, 'and you're the most beautifully stunning girl in this entire universe and beyond' I told her quietly as she blushed again. I needed and I wanted to make her feel loved, make her feel beautiful. Even if she already knew it I thought it was very important to always remind her she was the very best thing in my life, the only thing in my life. But she was young and I didn't want to take advantage of her in any way possible so I was going to lay down my own rules for future reference, for example kissing would only be kissing, there would be no touching or anything right now and definitely not any form of sex. I too wanted to wait until we were married and Nessie was fully grown.

'You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'll love you forever' she replied nestling her head into my neck as we watched the sun go down.


	7. Chapter 7

'**And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow I'm captivated by you baby like a firework show' – Taylor Swift**

**REVIEW**

I took Nessie back at ten because she was falling asleep on me so I lifted her effortlessly and walked home to get my car but her eyes started to flutter as soon as I placed her in the passenger seat.

'Jake what happened?' she asked yawning, sigh, so beautiful.

'Nothing sweetheart' I told her getting into the driver's seat 'you're exhausted, you fell asleep, I'm taking you home now.'

She groaned 'no not yet, I'm sorry, I don't want to be away from you'

'I don't want to be away from you either Ness, not even for a second.' I sighed as I thought of the agonising night ahead I'd have without her, it had gotten to the point I couldn't bear to be away from her for even a second.

'Please stay, or let me stay at your house, actually yes let me stay at your house, I don't want you to leave me tonight' she said with pleading eyes. I argued with my inner self, Edward would never allow it, Billy wouldn't care, and Nessie would have to sleep in my bed with me, would that be the best idea? Of course it would, we wouldn't do anything. Imagine the amazing night's sleep I would have with Nessie right next to me, hearing the sound of her heart, her breathing, her flawless breaths. Knowing she was completely safe and sound.

I pulled out my cell phone, not brave enough to ask face to face and phoned Edward. Best ask him; try to get on his good side.

'Hello, Jacob? Is everything alright? Is Renesmee okay?'

Jeez he was way too overprotective 'er everything's okay I well me and Nessie wanted to ask you something' I waited

'And what would that be?'

I took a deep breath; gosh it was like confessing a murder. Nessie was leaning close to me hanging on to every word; the scent of her amazing perfumed skin was driving me crazy.

'Nessie wants to know if she can spend the night at my house' I asked closing my eyes. There was a very long pause.

'You're pushing the limits' he said slowly.

'I know' I said and I did know it 'but both of us can't sleep properly without being by each other, that's how the imprinting works and Nessie gets older.'

'So what happens if she does stay tonight? What about tomorrow and the night after that?' he said harshly.

'I don't know, I've been meaning to talk to you and Bella about that, think of some options.'

There was a long pause again, 'give the phone to Renesmee' he said.

I offered it out to Nessie and she looked terrified 'it's okay angel' I said and she took the phone out of my hand hesitantly.

'Dad' she said in an angelic nervous voice.

'Are you sure you want to stay with Jake tonight, darling?'

'Yeah dad I really do' she said eagerly

He sighed again 'okay you may spend the night with Jacob but my previous rules from earlier still apply, be home in the morning with Jake.'

'Okay, thank you so much love you daddy and tell mom I love her too'

He laughed lightly 'I love you too' and then hung up.

'YAYYY' she squealed and threw her arms around me and I lifted her up and carried her out of the car, putting her down at the front door. I opened it and walked in, Nessie nervously standing behind me.

'Well hey there Ness! Long-time no see, my oh my how beautiful are you?' Billy said turning around to face us from the game.

Nessie blushed 'thanks Billy hey'

'Er dad is it okay it Nessie stops the night?' I asked him

Billy smiled at me 'course son our home is Nessie's home' and he turned back to watch the game and Nessie smiled. It was great having a dad like Billy he was so laidback and easy going. I lead Nessie up the stairs to show her to my room. I mean it's not like Nessie has never came to my house but she didn't exactly come here very often, I was always at hers or we were always out. I don't think she had seen my bedroom since she was about 4 though on a tour of the house. I was a little nervous, I hoped I had remembered to put my dirty laundry away, it wasn't exactly a room fit for my princess.

When we got there Nessie opened the door and looked around taking everything in. I scanned the room, thank god I had moved my dirty stuff, but my bed was a little messy though.

'Er sorry about the mess Ness, I can clean it'

'No Jake its fine, it's very you' and she giggled and then yawned loudly.

'You're exhausted Ness'

'No I'm fine' she said as she yawned again and I moved over to her to wrap my arms around her waist. She smiled, 'oh no Jake I didn't bring anything to wear, and I can't go to sleep in jeans' she said horrified. Oh I guessed we didn't plan that part.

'Erm you can borrow one of my shirts' I said reluctantly. It wasn't I had any aversion to giving her anything I owned it was just a girl wearing a boy's t shirt to bed with him was definitely an after sex/prelude to sex kinda thing and I was trying not to think of Nessie frolicking around in her underwear and a shirt.

'Okay' she said and I saw her smirk. Part of me wondered if she had actually planned this, I raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed. Yes I was right I knew her inside and out.

'I just wanted to wear something of yours' she admitted looking down at her feet.

'You only had to ask' I said kissing the top of her head. I swear she looked older than she was this morning. I stared into her warm chocolate eyes framed with long heavy dark lashes, her heart shaped face, a warm rose glow, creamy, perfect, flawless skin, long shiny bronze curls ran down her back and her lips full and pink and before I could stop the words coming out they had already escaped my mouth.

'Renesmee can I kiss you?' I asked her, _what are you doing Jake? Seriously? _My inner voice was screaming at me. It was just a kiss that was all. She was nearly fifteen; I was sixteen even though Edward insisted I was seventeen which I wasn't. I just happened to look physically miles older, granted I should be about 21 right now but because I was a wolf I had stopped aging and anyway what did this have to do with anything I didn't even know what was running through my head at that moment.

She answered my question by tiptoeing slightly and wrapping her arms around my neck, I lifted her up onto my waist so she wouldn't have to stretch so much (I was extremely tall). She placed her mouth on mine and kissed me passionately. Her breath in my mouth, the feel of her lips against mine, was heaven, paradise. We were completely made for each other, her fingers knotted in my hair and she pressed herself even closer to me and then I started to feel things I had never felt before. Different sensations, different urges, urges that involved me and Nessie minus our clothes. I just wanted her to be as close to me as possible, I sighed as I pulled away and put her down but wrapped my arms around her again securely.

She breathed heavily.

'That was, I can't even find words to describe it' she said

'I know' I agreed.

She started to walk around my room looking at everything more closely in detail, all the drawings she had made me when she was little were on my walls and on my desks, every little thing she had made me and some of my own personal things. Some of my drawings of us, things that belonged to her. My room was basically Nessie. She smiled sweetly and we hugged for what felt like a very long time.

Reluctantly I pulled away from Nessie and went to fetch her t shirt, because she was exhausted. She went into the bathroom to have a shower and get changed and that's when guilt washed over me. I felt terrible, like a villain, I was supposed to have better self-control. But I didn't want to wallow in self-pity all night; you kissed her Jake get over it. When she came back in her hair was wet and she had my t shirt on which came just above her knees, she looked flawless.

'Well hey there beautiful' I said to her pulling her onto my lap. She sat in my lap for a while playing with my hands which is when I remembered something. I quickly got up and she frowned heavily 'Jake' she pouted. I laughed as I fumbled threw my messy draws and found the pink little satin box.

I walked back over to my angel 'here I made this for you' I said and she took it.

'It's so pretty Jake' she exclaimed as she lifted the lid off the box and pulled out her bracelet. I had made her a love bracelet; it had tiny carved intricate little personal details of our life like a tiny little wolf, a rose and a star and wings because they represented the angel in front of me, two hands together, mine and hers. It had been something I had been working on for a few weeks at nights when I missed Nessie and couldn't sleep.

'Aw I love it Jake, I'll wear it forever' and she put it on.

We then got into bed because we were both exhausted, Nessie had her head snuggled right into my neck and I had my arms wrapped tightly round her. I never wanted to move from this position. We talked for a while and then I leaned over to kiss her lightly just before she fell asleep on me where I could hear her breath, her heartbeat. It was bliss.

I was very curious about one thing and I slowly lifted her hand and pressed it right close to my face and my vision immediately disappeared as I was filled with Nessie's dreams. She was dreaming about me that was obvious, Nessie looked older, we were kissing, there was a little child, ours I presumed running around on the beach in front of us. She was dreaming about the future our lives together, I'd never felt anything like this before.


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi guys, I started this story a while ago and I know I haven't updated in a while but I just kinda lost inspiration for it, it seemed like everything happened to fast, nothing was explored properly like I originally intended and I just guess I'm not really into it anymore.**

**If you haven't seen already I have a new Jacob and Nessie story up and it's called Alive Within You and I'm kind of concentrating on that one now so you should go and read that it's a little more fun, adventurous, and even dangerous but it has a thrilling plot and it's really interesting.**

**After I finish Alive Within You I think I'm gonna take a break and then I'm gonna start working on some Vampire Diaries stuff because I really want to start my Vampire Diaries projects now, I'm kinda worn out with the whole Jake and Nessie thing.**

**As for this story, honestly I have no idea where it stands. I really don't have any inspiration to carry on and finish it because I don't know where it will lead or end up and I've got my other stuff to focus on. As for right now, I can tell you that I don't plan on finishing this story any time soon and I'm so sorry if that upsets you and you were really into this story, but trust me you will love Alive Within You and if you're into Vampire Diaries you will love all that stuff to. I just really haven't got a clue where this story is going it's kind of open ended.**

**When I finish what I want to do maybe at some point in the future I can find the inspiration to continue on with story but if I do it won't be for a while. If I suddenly get a burst of ideas I will post it and you will be the first to know but I really want you to go check out my other stuff and keep posted for exciting new stuff that will be coming soon.**

**Thankyou. **


End file.
